Sonic's Quest For Chestfur
by roxan1930
Summary: After a little boy points out how Sonic doesn't have any chest fur like Shadow and Silver, the blue hedgehog becomes determined to get his own chest fur no matter what


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Sonic's Quest For Chestfur**

Sonic smiled as he happily ran through town, on his way to the café that he and each of his friends all loved.

After a few seconds he spotted the small building and he slowed down until he was standing in front of the door.

Looking onto his communicator which also showed the time he saw that like usual he was early for a meeting.

Today he was supposed to have lunch with his fellow male hedgehogs Shadow and Silver.

While Shadow usually always rejected any offerings to hang out or do whatever with anyone other than Rouge or Omega, Sonic and Silver had joined forces and combined their magnificent powers of annoying the living daylights out of the ultimate lifeform until he agreed to meet up with them.

Opening the door Sonic took in a deep breath as the smell of freshly baked cookies, bread and newly brewed coffee filled his nostrils.

"Hey, Sonic! Over here!" a familiar voice called out and turning he was surprised to see both his friends already sitting at a table with Silver waving at him, obviously the one who had called to him.

Sonic however just shrugged off the surprise and grinned and waved back before starting to make his way to their table.

"Hey there, Silv, Shads! How's it going?" he greeted cheerfully.

"I told you a hundred times already, _don't_ call me Shads." Shadow grunted with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but I never listen to you, do I?" Sonic casually answered before turning to Silver.

"Hey, I was sure I'd be the first to arrive like I always am but you guys were already here. What's up with that?" he asked.

"Oh, I promised Blaze to drop her off at Green Hill so she could spend the day with Cream but after that I still had some time left so I just walked around a bit and ran into Shadow and we decided to head here together." the silver hedgehog explained.

"Awww! You guys hung out without me? I'm hurt!" Sonic faked a sob.

"Of course. All the time. We already made plans for the rest of the year together." Silver joked back and Sonic started fake crying, making him laugh.

Shadow sighed and shook his head at his companions and said "You're both idiots."

Yet despite how much he tried even he couldn't help the small twitch of his lips that formed a small fond smile.

"Hey, guys! You ready to place your orders?" a female raccoon that worked at the café named Roxy greeted them as she appeared at their table.

"You guys can go first." Silver offered.

"I'd love to but as the saying goes 'Age before beauty'!" Sonic dramatically placed his forearm to his forehead and motioned towards Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes and picked up his menu while trying to ignore the giggling of Silver and Roxy.

"I suppose I'll just have a caesar salad and some water." he said and closed his menu and Roxy nodded and wrote it down.

"And I'll have… A BLT-sandwich and some orange juice." Silver said after looking at his own menu.

"BLT and orange juice. Got it! And you, Sonic? Are you having the usual or something different?" Roxy looked over at the blue hero who shrugged.

"Meh… I'll take the usual again." he answered.

"Alright, so for you a chilidog and soda again. I'll be back in a few, guys!" and with that the raccoon left towards the kitchen to drop off their orders and then start waiting other tables.

"Don't you ever get tired of those chilidogs?" Silver asked Sonic.

"Heck no! I just don't get you guys can live without them!" Sonic laughed as if he was the one acting normal and the others were crazy for not sharing his obsession.

"Some of us like to live healthy, Faker. Try it sometime." Shadow gave the blue hedgehog a deadpan look.

"Sure, as soon as I've had a make-out session with Eggman." Sonic returned the stare and chuckled when the other two leaned back with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Gross!" Silver cried out and rubbed himself as if trying to whipe the whole idea off his body and out of his mind.

"Seriously, Faker?! Are you trying to ruin our appitite?" Shadow growled.

"Hey, you started it with wanting me to try your rabbit food! Not offence to Cream and her mother, of course."

"Why do I even try?" Shadow groaned and face-palmed.

"Because you're a strong hedgehog who doesn't want to just give up." Silver comforted as he petted the dark member of the group on the back.

"That's pretty much a description of all of us and our friends if you change the word hedgehog to whatever some of them are." Sonic grinned.

"Everyone?" Shadow rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, though for some it might be better if they would give up." Sonic said sheepishly.

"Amy and her crush on you?" Silver guessed with a smirk.

"Amy and her crush on me..." Sonic confirmed with a sigh, making the other two chuckle.

Soon Roxy returned with all their food and drinks.

Sonic grinned and thanked her before messily devoring his chilidog, completely oblivious to the disgusted looks the other two were giving him.

"For crying out loud, Sonic! We're in public!" Silver yelled.

"At least try to show some decency!" Shadow added.

"Sorry!" Sonic said, though he didn't look or sound very apologic.

The other two hedgehogs sighed again and starting eating their own meals.

Soon they were all in the comfortable situation with Sonic and Silver chatting about whatever came to their minds with Shadow adding something every now and then when asked about something or having an own opinion he wanted to be heard.

Even when they were done with their food and drinks they decided they didn't feel like leaving yet and ordered some coffee.

"Look, mommy! Bigger hedgehogs!" a tiny high-pitched voice suddenly cried and turning to the source they found a small purple hedgehog boy gripping the hand of an older female hedgehog in a softer shade of purple, obviously the little boy's mother.

"Now, now, Jimmy. Let's not bother them." the mother tried to tuck her son away as he kept pulling to try and get closer to the group of three.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Sonic assured her as he smiled down at the boy.

"Whoa... Will I get cool fur on my chest too?" Jimmy asked as he looked back and forth between Silver and Shadow, or more so, their white chestfur.

"You might one day." Silver answered with a smile.

"Probably when you're older." Shadow added.

"Awesome!" Jimmy cried in admiration before frowning and looking at Sonic.

"How much longer do you think you'll have to wait before you get yours, sir?" he asked Sonic who just so happened to be taking a sip of his coffee which went spraying back into the cup as he choked and coughed in surprise.

"W-what?!" he cried out as he stared at the little hedgehog in shock while his friends had to fight to hold their laughter.

"When will you get your fur? that other sir just said I have to be older to get mine so does that mean you also still need to wait?" Jimmy blinked innocently.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a year older than this guy!" Sonic yelled, pointing at Silver who was biting into his own fist.

Jimmy frowned again as he looked around back and forth between them.

"Are you sure...?" he drawled out.

That was the end for Shadow and Silver as they both lost is and burst our laughing, doubling over and pounding their hands on the table as tears streamed down their faces while Sonic's jaw went slack as he gaped at the little boy.

"Uhm... Time to go and leave these gentlemen alone, Jimmy!" the boy's mother cried out as she grabbed her son's hand and pulled him out of the café before he said anything else to offend Sonic.

After a few minutes Roxy came over to them.

"Guys, you know I'm fine with some fun but can you please tune it down? You're kind of bothering the other customers." she said, making Sonic snap out of his trance and Shadow and Silver to finally stop laughing, though they still had shit-eating grins.

"Sorry, Rox. We'll be going now. Here, keep the change." Sonic said before slamming some rings onto the table and dragging his friends outside with him.

"I can't believe that happened!" Silver snickered once they were outside, making Sonic groan.

"Well, you can't blame that kid for liking our fur. I must admit, yours looks quite well taken care off." Shadow actually complemented.

"Why thank you! I really do my best to keep it smooth as it is and also soft! You can feel it if you want!" Silver puffed his chest as Shadow actually took him up on his offer ran his hand through his fur.

"Very soft indeed. Now, why don't you feel mine?" Shadow hummed and allowed Silver to feel his own fur.

"You can't even feel each other's fur! You're both wearing gloves!" Sonic growled as he sulked with his arms crossed, turning their attention towards himself.

"What's with you, Faker? Jealous?" Shadow asked with a knowing smirk which Silver copied

"What?! No, I'm not jealous!" Sonic but both others just kept smirking at him.

"You sure about that? I mean, don't worry! You'll probably get your own fur when you're older~" Silver practically sang and even had the nerve to reach over to give the blue hedgehog a pat on the shoulder.

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU ARE!" Sonic roared angrily, only adding to the amusement the others were feeling.

"I'm actually with that kid from earlier given how immature and childish you act most of the time." Shadow 'thoughtfully' rubbed his chin.

"I'll show you childish!" with those words Sonic lost the last bits of his cool and tried to tackle the oldest member of the group only to face-plant as Shadow didn't dodge by stepping aside or teleporting but by _floating_ _up_.

After sitting up and spitting the dirt out of his mouth Sonic looked up and found both Shadow and Silver floating in the air above him, Silver obviously using his powers to keep them up there.

"Hey, I'm supposed to pick up Blaze about now. Think you can give me a lift to Cream's place?" he asked Shadow who nodded and pulled out a Chaos Emerald from between his quills and with a cry of "Chaos Control!" they were gone, leaving an upset Sonic alone.

"Hrmp! Those guys and their stupid chest fur..." he sulked with his arms crossed.

* * *

"Sonic, you're being ridiculous." Tails sighed as Sonic grumpily chewed on a chilidog.

The hedgehog had gotten home two hours ago and ever since she's been complaining about what happened at the café.

"You just don't get it, Tails! You didn't see that kid eyes or hear Shadow and Silver laughing!" Sonic whined.

"It was _one_ kid and you would have laughed too if it happened to someone else!" Tails countered, getting tired of the conversation.

"It's not just that!" Sonic yelled back, making Tails raise an eyebrow, daring him to explain why this was bothering him this much.

Sighing in defeat he explained himself.

"Actually... I _am_ jealous." There. He said it. It was out.

"Wait, really?" Tails asked in surprise, knowing jealousy was really not something Sonic liked to admit he had.

"Yeah, when Shadow first showed up and lots of people thought he was me I just wondered how everyone could think so since he looks so different but the thing I noticed most was that fluffy white fur on his chest. I thought it looked cool and I wondered why I couldn't have something like that too but after a while I just dropped it since I figured Shadow just looked different from the average hedgehog. I mean, I've barely ever seen another male hedgehog. Before him my uncle Chuck was the only male hedgehog I'd ever really seen. But then Silver suddenly appeared and he had chestfur too! Even more then Shadow! Just makes me feel bald!" Sonic cried out the last part, throwing his arms up in frustration before huffing and crossing them again.

"Okay..." Tails trailed off, understanding the hedgehog a little more but not sure how to react.

An awkward silence hung between them.

"Maybe that kid was right about something. Maybe you'll get fur too and you just have to wait for it." the fox suddenly piped up, making Sonic's eyes widen.

"You're right! I probably have it somewhere inside me! I just gotta get it out!" he grinned as he jumped to his feet.

"Except I just told you to _wait_." Tails rolled his eyes.

"You know that's never been one of my strong points! Gotta run!" Sonic winked and rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"To the library! I need to figure out how to grow my fur!"

And with that Sonic was gone, leaving wondering if he should stock up on aspirins for the shenanigans he was sure that were going to come.

* * *

"Hey, Tails! Think you can check my testosterone-levels or should I see a doctor?"

"Uhm... Excuse me?" Tails raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the blueprints meant for his newest invention.

Sonic grinned casually with his hands on his hips as if he had just asked something completely normal.

"When I was in the library I read a good testosterone level helps hair grow." he hedgehog explained himself.

"Wait, you actually _did_ go to the library?" the fox asked, making Sonic frown.

"Why is that such a surprise?" "Oh! No reason! Hehehehe..."

Silence for a full minute.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure neither I nor a doctor have to test you to tell your testosterone-levels are way too high." Tails broke the silence.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Sonic asked.

"Because one of the things that boost testosterone is working out and with all the running you do..." Tails trailed off, figuring Sonic would be able to connect the dots which the hedgehog did.

"Awww man! Wait! I gotta go back to the library! I never actually read what happens if those things are too high!" Sonic already prepared to run off again but Tails stopped him.

"Too much testosterone gets converted into DHT which shrinks hair follicles." he explained casually, jumping when Sonic was suddenly on his knees in front of him, clutching the fox's own knees.

"HOW DO I GET IT DOWN?!" the blue mess screamed in a slightly higher than normal voice.

"Well, you could try taking it easy and just run around a little less..." "EEP! Nope! No Way! Thanks but no thanks! I don't think so! I'll just figure out something else!"

With that Sonic lived up to his name as the Blue Blur again and raced away with Tails laughing this time.

* * *

"Did all that running finally give you some sort of foot infection?" Tails asked with one eyebrow raised as he watched Sonic place hundreds of tubes and jars of daktarin cream onto the kitchen table.

"No but it's pretty funny you ask that since the lady as the pharmacy asked the same thing." Sonic answered as he finished up.

"Then why did you get all of this?" Tails asked as he grabbed one of the jars and studied the label.

"Because this stuff will help me grow my chest fur!" Sonic cheered as he another jar and opened it.

Tails blinked in surprise, not knowing that stuff could do that and because of that he decided to read some of the labels on a few jars and tubes to see if what Sonic was saying was true.

Sure, he knew his brother figure wasn't stupid but he did tend to rush through everything without taking time to really check everything correctly.

"Aha! Here it says daktarin cream might stimulate hair growth thought it's not medically verified." he read out loud.

"See?" Sonic sounded a little too smug as he smirked at the fox who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and the keyword is ' _might_ '. _See_?" he held one of the tubes out to the hedgehog who snatched it with a snort and a roll of his own eyes.

"Might, schmight! Just lemme put some of this on and..." with a firm squeeze all the cream shot out onto his chest.

It was obviously too much but instead of stopping Sonic emptied another tube onto himself. And another. And another.

"Uhm... Sonic? Even without reading the labels I'm pretty sure you shouldn't put on so much at the same time." Tails worriedly eyes the hedgehog who's chest itself was now invisible thanks to a gigantic mount blob of daktarin cream.

"So what if those supposed experts say that? The more the better is what more experts like myself always say!" and with that Sonic stalked off while Tails rubbed his temples at the feeling of how this was gonna turn out.

*6 hours later*

"GET IT OFF OF ME! IT BUUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Sonic screamed as he ran around in circles.

"Hang on, Sonic!" Tails yelled as he grabbed the garden hose, aimed and sprayed only for Sonic to yelp and _dodge_ the water.

"Seriously?!" Tails yelled in annoyance and he sprayed some more and watched as Sonic once again ran away.

"Bro, you know how I hate water!" the hedgehog whined as he refused to stay still.

"It's either the burning or the soak, take your pick!" Tails retorted and if seemed to work as Sonic whined and stopped running, allowing Tails to spray him with with cold water, feeling a little more glee than he should while doing so.

When he was done he turned the water off and found Sonic lying on his back on the ground, the skin on his chest a very painful looking irritated bright red color that made Tails just wince looking at it.

"How could I have known wearing so much of that stupid cream would cause skin irritation?" Sonic groaned pathetically.

"Geez, I don't know. Maybe you could have... I dunno, read the labels?" Tails sighed as he pulled on of the empty jars out and tossed to the Hedgehog who didn't even bother to try and catch it.

"Alright alright, I get it! From now on always read the labels!" he went to cross his arms but flinched when he accidentally touched his sore chest.

"I'm not sure if I believe you'll read those things from now on but whatever. Just get yourself some ice." the fox didn't have to repeat himself about that as Sonic shot past him into the house.

* * *

"Sonic, we're going out to eat with Knuckles and Amy in a few minutes! Why are you making yourself a chilidog right now?!" Tails scolded as he caught Sonic cutting an onion in half.

"Oh, this isn't for s chili dog, buddy!" the hedgehog cheerfully answered at he held both halves and before Tails could ask what he was planning to do with them he slammed them against is chest and rubbed them in a circular motion.

"Sonic, what the heck are you doing?!" Tails cried out in shock at what he was seeing.

"Turns out onions have this stuff called cotton salfar or something like that in them!" "You mean contain sulfur?" "Yeah that and that stuff should make hair grow!" Sonic explained cheerfully as he cut a bit from both halves of the onion and repeated the process while Tails just shook his head.

This kept going on until it was time to leave which Tails was glad for as the smell of onions was causing his eyes to water.

Sadly some of the smell lingered on Sonic for the whole evening and not only Tails but also Knuckles and Amy had to suffer from the scent coming from Sonic who somehow wasn't bothered by the smell at all.

Amy even threatened Tails and Knuckles into sitting next to Sonic instead of letting her take that spot like she normally did.

This went on for another three days before Sonic's usual impatience luckily caught up and he stopped rubbing onions on himself.

* * *

"Hey Sonic? Not that I'm complaining but why exactly have you been eating so healthy lately?" Tails asked as they ate the meal Sonic had made consisting of rice, peas and salmon.

He was pretty curious as for about a week Sonic had constantly eaten food like now not just for dinner but also breakfast and lunch and snacks, picking vegetables, nuts and fruits instead of chilidogs.

"I'm trying to increase my blood flow. I bet that would help grow my fur. This foods got all kinds of B vitamins, vitamin E and iron in it which should help." Sonic explained and took another bite of peas.

He frowned however when Tails coughed.

"What is it?" he asked stiffly.

"Well... Increasingbloodflowdoesn'tstimulatehairgrowthit'samyth!" the younger boy spoke way too fast and started eating again in an attempt to not have to talk more.

"What? I may be all about the speed but you're gonna have to slow that down a bit." Sonic obviously wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Increasing blood flow doesn't stimulate hair growth. It's a myth." the fox sighed.

"WHAT?! So you mean to tell me I've been eating all this gross stuff instead of my beloved chilidogs all for nothing?!" the hedgehog cried.

"Not really for nothing! I mean, don't you feel any better now that you've been eating healthier?" Tails felt himself panicking at the blue hedgehog's reaction.

"I need chilidogs!" he was ignored as Sonic ran out of the house in search of a food stand.

Sighing he face-palmed himself, wondering why the heck he didn't just let Sonic believe eating like he was would grow his fur.

"Me and my big mouth."

* * *

"Ahhh~ Relaxing, isn't it, buddy?" Sonic smiled over at Tails was he leaned back on the bench.

"No, I'm overheating in here and soaked in my own sweat. Why are we even in a sauna anyway?" Tails groaned as he slumped.

Seriously, he didn't even remember how they got there since he'd gotten used enough to Sonic's speed that he would have at least noticed being picked put and sped somewhere else.

"Come on! What's not great about some nice warmth all around you, sitting in these surprisingly comfortable benches, getting to wear soft towels even if we're technically always naked, _unclogging your pores_ -" "You do realize unclogging pores is also just a myth about making hair grow, right?"

Sonic's relaxing position went rigid.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"You heard me. You've dragged us over here for nothing. Can we please go now?" Tails asked and without another word was picked up and carried back home.

"Finally." he sighed in relief and turned to thank Sonic for taking them home again, even if he was the one who got them in that stupid place, only to find him sulking on the couch, arms crossed and bottom lip stuck out as he glared at nothing.

"You okay?" the fox asked the hedgehog who huffed and did nothing more.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower." Tails rolled his his and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Tails! You gotta check out what I've got here!" Sonic cried as he burst into the workshop, causing Tails to jump in surprise and bang his head against the Tornado which he had been repairing.

"Whoa there! You okay, little buddy?" Sonic gasped as he rushed over to the younger boy and gently grabbed his face between his hands to look for any wounds.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Tails reassured him and gently pushed his hands away.

"Okay, if you sure you're alright... Take a look at this!" Sonic cheered as he pulled a bottle from behind his back.

"Doctor McQuacker's magic hair growing salve? Isn't this that kinda stuff that desperate bald guys buy?" Tails snorted in amusement.

"Hey, who cares for who this was invented for? This stuff will make sure I'll finally get my fur!" Sonic defended.

"So you do fit the _desperate_ part, right?" the fox didn't let it go.

"Shut up. Here, it says that all I have to do is put some of this stuff on wherever I want hair and in a few hours it'll be there!" Sonic handed the bottle over.

"Do you really believe that?" Tails rise an eyebrow.

"Hey, I've seen aliens, time-travel and magic. No reason to doubt this." Sonic shrugged.

"Touché." Tails said as he handed the bottle back, knowing Sonic had a point at all those adventures happening to them all also didn't make sense but were somehow still possible.

"Now, just a little bit of this..." Sonic murmured as he poured some salve into hand hand and rubbed it onto his chest, this time using a decent amount instead of way too much like last time.

"So now I'll have to wait!" Sonic proudly placed his hands on his hips.

"Which isn't your strong fort." Tails pointed out as he returned to repairing his airplane.

He had only just started tightening some bolts when Sonic's high pitched scream caused him to once again bang his head as he shot up.

"Owww! Sonic! What the heck is it nooooowwwww..." the fox trailed off as he stared in shock at what was in front of him.

There stood Sonic, the salve having already disappeared from his chest which was still bare.

That was not the shocking part.

The shocking part was that instead of growing fur on his chest, the quills on the back of the blue hedgehog's head had grown much, much longer, reaching the ground.

"What the heck happened to me?!" Sonic cried out as he tried to look over his should, only to accidentally trip himself with one of his quills.

"It looks like that salve is kinda magic after all. Only it worked faster and grew on the wrong place." Tails observed as he grabbed a magnifying glass and looked at one of the long quills.

"I've gotta study this stuff!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the bottle and made to leave but then a alarm started blaring.

It wasn't just any alarm but the alarm he had installed to alert him and Sonic of whenever Eggman was causing trouble again.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sonic whined.

"Let's just get this over with and then we'll see if we can go to a hairdresser." Tails ordered to which Sonic sighed and nodded, picking to fox up and running towards where the problem was going on, Tails holding a tracker in his hands and steering him in the right direction.

As soon as they got to the clearing where Eggman and his newest robot were, they found Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and The Chaotix already there.

"There you guys are! Hey, Sonic! For someone so fast you sure are slow latelyyy..." Knuckles turned to great and playfully tease only to trail off similarly to how Tails had done earlier.

Everyone, including Eggman and the robot stopped and stared at the hedgehog.

"Whoa... What happened to you?" Charmy was the one to break the silence.

"Well, it's kinda a long story." Sonic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while Tails just rubbed his temples at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Did you use Doctor McQuacker's magic hair growing salve?" Eggman suddenly asked, much to everyone's surprise.

"Alright, maybe it's not such a long story" Sonic chuckled nervously before blinking and smirking over at the mad scientist.

"Let me guess how you know about that stuff. You wanted to do something about that bald head of yours but it didn't work, right?" he taunted, putting on his usually casual one hand on his hip while the other hung by his side with one leg slightly bend stance.

"Oh it worked alright. Just not on my beautiful head." Eggman answered and without another word he pulled his shirt down, revealing a gigantic bush of messy brown hair, causing all the mobians to scream in horror and run away as fast as they could.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad! Right?" Eggman turned to ask his robot which exploded immediately at the sight.

* * *

Sonic sighed for the millionth time after Cream scolded him again for moving too much as she carefully cut his long quills with a large pair of scissors.

For who might wonder why he was letting a little girl cut him quills, he originally was going to ask her mother Vanilla but it turned out she was visiting a friend so instead he handed the task to Cream who was pretty much the only one of his friends other than her mother who Sonic trusted with anything sharp near his head.

Sure, some of the others like Amy could probably pull it off too but if he'd say just one bad word, he risked getting stabbed to death.

Now here is was, sitting on a stool outside the rabbit's house so they wouldn't have a mess inside, with Cream standing on another stool behind him so she could reach him.

"Why would you even use some crazy hair growing stuff anyway?" Knuckles asked the question everyone obviously had on their mind.

"Uhhh..." Sonic however wasn't really crazy about telling anyone other than Tails about his crazy mission for the ast few days

"He's trying to get chest fur like Shadow and Silver have." Tails however, didn't care as Sonic's jaw dropped.

The reaction was just as Sonic suspected, the other two male hedgehogs burst out laughing while the rest was either slightly amused or just confused.

"I knew it! You are jealous!" Silver cried out happily.

"Not like it's a surprise." Shadow smirked.

"I can't say I'm surprised either. Just look at this fabulous sexy fluff~" Rouge purred as she ran her fingers through her partner's fur who allowed it this time instead of pushing her away like he usually did.

"Oh, Sonic! You don't need some fur to look great! I think you're amazing just the way you are!" Amy smiled sweetly at her crush who attempted to smile back but failed.

"Thanks for the support, Ames but it's just something personal." he sighed.

"I bet Amy's just saying that so you won't look even more like those guys and she won't hug them even faster while looking for you!" Charmy teased from above them.

His grin disappeared however when a large red hammer almost slammed into him.

"I'll have you know I can always recognize my Sonic anytime and anywhere!" the pink hedgehog yelled as she already held another hammer and was aiming to throw that too at the annoying bee.

As she was planning pummel the kid, she didn't notice the others all rolling their eyes as they all knew Amy tended to mistake both Shadow and Silver for Sonic.

Heck, she sometimes even mistook Mighty the Armadillo for Sonic which was ridiculous since Mighty wasn't blue or even a hedgehog for that matter.

Sonic decided to try to ignore the issue as he didn't want to turn Amy's anger on himself.

He didn't even care about how Charmy had a point that it might help him avoid bear-hugs better.

He just wanted some stupid chest fur like his fellow male hedgehogs.

With a groan he threw his head back.

 _SNIP_

"Uhhh... Mr Sonic? You really shouldn't have moved so much." Cream suddenly said and Sonic didn't like the tone she used.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

The bunny hopped off her stool and picked up a large piece of quills.

So large that it was obvious that she had cut off too much.

"How bad is it?" he asked nervously glad the others were all too distracted to notice what was going on with him.

"This bad." she answered as she grabbed his hand and gently guided it to the back of his head where he felt many quills at the lengt they should be but then there was suddenly a missing spot.

Reaching in further he found the missing quills but they were way shorter than the rest.

"I'll definitely have to cut the rest shorter too to even everything out." Cream stated as she climbed onto her stool again and got to work.

Sonic whimpered as he heard the scissors cutting his quills again and wished he had just stayed still.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

About half an hour went by before Cream stopped working and said "Well, I've done everything I can."

"Well, how do I look?" Sonic asked.

He wished he hadn't asked when he saw the looks Tails and Amy were giving them and looking back he saw Cream looking similarly as she handed him a mirror.

Looking into it he gasped at his reflection.

His quills were shorter than his classic self's and it looked really ridiculous on him.

Luckily the three of them were all too worried about hurting his feelings (and Cream was also just too polite) to laugh.

Espio has his ninja training that made him more mature and not wanting to shows too much emotion if if involved something stupid and Blaze was a sophisticated princess so they didn't laugh either.

Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Vector and Charmy however didn't have any of these things holding them back and openly burst out laughing, the six of them even having to lean against each other to avoid falling over.

"Great. My quills take forever to grow on their own!" Sonic complaining.

"Maybe they don't have to..." Tails mused as he grabbed the bottle of salve he still had with him.

Poring some of it in his hand he carefully spread a very thin layer over Sonic's chest.

"Judging by how fast your quills grew last time they should grow about..." Sonic's quills were suddenly back to their normal length "Now."

"Awesome! Thanks, buddy!" Sonic grinned at the fox who smiled back and nodded.

"You know... This stuff did give Eggman a hairy chest." the blue hedgehog stated as he grabbed the bottle.

"I really don't know if it'll go like that too, Sonic." Tails protested but was ignored as Sonic grabbed the salve and put some on his head like Eggman most likely had done earlier.

Ten seconds later something grew again but it wasn't on Sonic's chest.

Instead he grew a gigantic bushy light blue unibrow.

That send the laughers into hysterics while Espio and Blaze weren't able to stop at least a few chuckles from escaping while the others stared at Sonic in shock as the blue hedgehog himself looked close to a mental breakdown.

"I'm sorry but I'm not cutting that." Cream said.

* * *

"You know, you've got a really pretty fur."

Tails blinked at the complement as he looked up from his studies on the hair growing salve Sonic had finally allowed him to study after multiple failed attempts in getting it to give him chest fur had resulted in nose hair, armpit hair and more.

Looking up he saw Sonic smiling down at him.

"Thanks?" he answered, not sure how he should respond otherwise.

"I mean it, though. Some is so yellow and the other parts are so _white_ and _fluffy_."

"If you're thinking you can have my fur, the answer is no." Tails made the connection.

"See you later."

Later at night Tails was sleeping peacefully when he woke up to the sound of his door opening.

At first he wanted to ignore it but then he heard the floor creak as someone tried to quietly sneak towards him.

He quickly turned on the lights and locked eyes with Sonic who stood frozen in the middle of the room, an electric razor in his hand.

Tails glared.

"I will tie you up, fly you to the middle of the ocean and drop you."

"Good night."

With that Sonic was gone and Tails sighed as he lay back down.

* * *

"Hey, Tails! Where's Sonic?" Amy asked as she sat next to him during the group picnic the whole group of friends had started at her urging.

"I'm not sure. Probably trying to get chest fur again." the fox rolled his eyes and grabbed a sandwich.

 _WHOOSP_

A blue blur accompanied by a large gust announced said hedgehog's arrival.

Everyone turned their heads to great him but they froze and jaws dropped upon seeing his appearance.

"I see you've all noticed~" Sonic smirked with his hands on his hips.

"Behold! My gorgeous fur!" he cried out and proudly puffed his chest which had a decent amount a white fluffy fur on it.

"What the- Where did you get that?!" Tails cried out in surprise as he jumped to his feet and ran over.

"Oh, nowhere really! I guess you were right about being patient and stuff as it finally grew on it's own." Sonic explained casually as Amy and Rouge ran their fingers through his fur.

"I have to admit that it looks quite impressive, Faker." Shadow gave a nod of approval, making Sonic's go beam at him.

"Wait, even if you finally grew fur, it shouldn't be this much yet! It took forever before mine was this fluffy!" Silver butted in, making many stop their admiring and look at Sonic, believing Silver had a point.

"Hey, don't be like that! Shadow also had this much from the start!" Sonic protested as he pointed at the ebony hedgehog.

"Honestly, I never even grew it. I just had this for as long as I can remember." he stated as he looked down at himself.

"Aha! And here I am _growing_ my own fur much _faster_ than either of you! Now who's jealous?!" Sonic had a slightly crazed look in his eyes that didn't make only Shadow and Silver take a step back.

"Still, something doesn't add up here." Tails murmured as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Then there was suddenly another gust of wind.

" _YOU!_ " a voice called, making Sonic tense up.

Looking up everyone saw Jet the Hawk on his Extreme Gear hovering above them.

However, his chest where he usually held white fur just like the male hedgehogs of their group was _bald_.

"You thief! How dare you steal mt glorious fur?!" Jet yelled angrily as Sonic nervously chuckled and backed up.

"Gotta go! Bye!" he said and dashed off with Jet in hot pursuit.

"I knew it." Tails sighed and face-palmed himself as the rest of the group laughed loudly, Shadow and Silver being the loudest of all.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading this! I'm really sorry I haven't written anything for so long but I had a MASSIVE writers-blo** **ck! If you forgive me and like this fic, please read my other work too and leave a review!**


End file.
